


Supernatural Riverdale

by Purplelover188



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelover188/pseuds/Purplelover188
Summary: What if all the characters in the town of Riverdale were creaures and monsters? How would their life be like? AU. Jason isn't dead. Clifford didn't kill his son. Hal isn't the Black Hood.





	Supernatural Riverdale

As soon as Archie Andrews hit 16 year old, he knew he was gonna have the talk. 

He had watched his father for years, hiding in the forest during every full moon. When he was little he didn't understand. He always wondered why his father had to go. 

As he grew older he started to put thing together. He understood why his mother left them. She couldn't stand this any longer even though she loved Fred. After all she was only human and she could only bear so much. 

During the nights his father hid in the woods Archie used to sit alone in his room. Thinking. He was thinking that this was his fathers legacy, a curse he has to bear too.

He was starting to show the symptoms; the craving for raw meat, the sharpness in his sight, the increased sense of smell, the pain in his muscles. He was getting stronger, but he was feeling like he was getting weaker every passing minute. He dreaded the day he would become 16 as much as his father did.   
His son was going to become the monster which he was so desparetly trying to protect him from. He was hoping that since his mother was a human the curse would skip a generation. It didn't. He knew it as soon as Archie was born.

In a twisted way he was relieved that his son was also cursed. That meant he wasn't gonna accidentally hurt him. But it also meant that his son was going to live a doomed life too. He hated himself for having a child and passing on a terrible curse to him. Was that gonna be his legacy? Being a monster? He blamed himself for being so selfish. Doing this to his son that he loved more than his own life. He hated himself for feeling relieved when he figured out Archie was going to become a monster too. 

He always wanted him to have a normal life with his mother. But there was no normal for them. There was nowhere else to live for them except this quite town called Riverdale. Nobody visited here. It was like it didnt exist.

He managed to keep his secret for years. He had built a shelter underground in the woods to hide. Now his son also had to hide. He had a life for fuck's sake! He had friends. He had a future. He didn't deserve this. He deserved better than living in this small town and having to hide. He deserved going to a great college and becoming a famous musician. But he couldn't have any of this, could he? 

Tomorrow was his 16th birthday. Fred grimaced as he remembered the talk his father had given him. How he hated him for doing this to him. How he blamed him. Was Archie going to blame him too? While he was lying on his bed that was all he could think of. He is going to hate me. He couldn't sleep that night.

 

In his room Archie was also lying on his bed, also not sleeping. How could he sleep? This was his last day before having to hide during every fllmoon. His last night as a human. But he has never been a human, has he? 

From a early age he knew what he had to become. At that time it didn't feel real. Being 16 was far away. He had all the time in the world. But now, lying in bed at night, hours before his 16th birthday, it was more real than it has ever been. 

He didn't hear his father talk about it often. Only time he heard him talk about this was on his 12th birthday. 4 years after his mom left them. He was suspecting that something wasn't right, but that wasn't what he had expected at all. He remembered always asking his father why he left some nights. It was on his 10th birthday that he got some answers. Sure it was an early age. But Fred thought it would be better to prepare him for what's coming. He didn't get into details though. He didn't want to take his childhood away from him. Archie couldn't comprehend it fully back then. Hell, even now he wasn't %100 sure what was gonna happen. 

He was afraid. He remembered the pain in his father's eyes when he told him that when he was sixteen he was gonna turn at every fullmoon. After that day he started to observe his father more carefully. How he got angry and irritated days before the fullmoon. And then he would leave. Coming back home in the morning, his clothes in pieces. He would do his best to avoid Archie and not look into his eyes. Like he was ashamed. It was almost like saying. I am sorry, son. For being what I am. For causing you to be what you are. 

Despite everything, he didn't blame his father. He wasn't angry at him. He knew deep down that it wasn't his fault. He never wanted this curse. He inherited from his father, Archie's grandfather. He never met him. He was dead long before Archie was born. He never knew the reason for his death. It couldn't have been old age, could it? His kind's lifespan was longer than the average human's. 

His kind. 

Archie felt cold all over when he thought about that. It was his kind. He was this. A monster. He remembered never seeing his father as a monster. It was only his father. He was normal. Could he manage to live a normal life too? Was he strong enough to do that? Conntinuing his life like he wasn't a monster? 

What if he accidentally hurts anyone? What if he hurts one of his friends? He couldn't live with that. He wondered if his father accidentally hurt anyone. No! He couldn't have. He felt guilty even thinking about that. It was his father. His father wasn't a monster despite being what he is. 

Could he manage to not be a monster? Not becoming a cold blooded murderer? Being able to control himself? He knew it was impossible to have full control on the monster. but if he lives his life without hurting anyone, then he would have lived a good life. 

He was too nervous to sleep. He didn't even realized it was morning already.

 

When he went downstairs, he saw his father was already sitting on the table. He was holding a newspaper, but his eyes very empty. he didn't even turn his head when Archie came into the room. "Good morning, dad." Archie forced a smile. The last thing he wanted was his father knowing he was worried. 

"Good morning, son." He said without lifting his gaze from the paper. He was avoiding having eye contact with his son.   
Archie sat on the chair across his father's. There was a long silence. So many words that needed to be said. At last his father looked up, folded his newspaper and sighed. 

"There is no point in delaying it, is there?" There was a sad smile on his face. He started his words with an apology. "I am so sorry for this, son. I am so sorry that this is my legacy. You should hate me. I am so sorry for being the reason that you- you are a-" Archie cut off his father's words. 

"It's not your fault that. You didn't ask for this. I am not blaming you. And I certainly don't hate you. I love you, dad." Archie put his hand over his father's. 

"I am a monster." Fred's eyes were wet now. 

Archie squeezed his hand. "No, you are not. You are my father. You are the most human human being I've ever known. If you think you are a monster, then you should think I am a monster too. We are the same." 

Fred looked even sadder. "You don't have any idea about the things I've done." He pulled his hand. 

"Then tell me." Archie insisted. 

"It's not the right time son. You have other things to learn about." Fred regained his composure and started to talk about what Archie was going to go through. 

"Before the full moon appears on the sky we are both going to go to the woods. There are speacial shelters I made just for this purpose. They are made of steel. Nothing can break them and no one can open the door from the outside. They are also soundproof. Nobody walking in the woods can hear what's going on. The transformation is gonna hurt, son. You will feel like you are being torn in half. But it will pas quickly I promise. We will be in separate shelters. I couldn't ever stand you seeing me like that. Unfortunately you won't remember much in the morning. Maybe its for the better. You will feel like you've woken up from a dream. It's gonna be over before you know it, I promise." He saw worry i his son's eyes. 

"What if I hurt someone, dad?" He asked quietly. 

"You won't. There is no way anyone can break out of the shelter. And even if you did, I know you are strong son. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone." He reassured him. Archie nodded. There was still one question in his mind. 

Have you ever hurt anyone, dad? 

But he knew he couldn't ask that. Not that he was afraid of the answer. No. He didn't want to upset his father. He was already as upset as it is. His son asking if he was capable of murder. He would think that his son believed he was a monster. No. There was no way he could ask that. 

Fred saw Archie's face. "Is there a problem son?" Aside from the obvious one. 

"No." Archie got up and hugged his father. "I love you dad." 

"I love you too, son."

 

It was a week later. 

Today was the day. The dreaded fullmoon. Archie was more nervous than he has ever been. The little worries he had during his life, the day he had his first kiss, the day he started high school, the day he played in his first match, they all seemed so petty and unimportant now. 

This was the changing moment of his life. After tonight he was never gonna be the same. 

When night started to fall they got into their car and drove. The forest was looking almost haunted in the fog. The moon was starting to appear on the night sky. Fred put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder before they entered their shelters.   
It was a small, steel room with nothing else but a steel bench in it. Archie sat down and waited. It felt like time didnt pass. 

Then the pain hit him. 

It was the worst pain he ever experienced. His muscles tightened. It felt like his veins were exploding and all the bones in his body were breaking. His jaw was feeling like it was being ripped as long teeth started protruding his gum. As his thoughts became incoherent there was a single thought in his mind. 

I will never have children. I will never pass on this cursed legacy. 

After a time full of pain that felt forever a loud howl broke the silence of the shelter and echoed in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this story. I wrote this thinking about what if everyone in Riverdale were supernatural creatures and monsters. I will make chapters for the other characters and then I am planning to unite their stories in a more organized plot. I already thought about who is gonna be which creature. But please do tell your predictions. And I hope you think werewolf was suitable for Archie. Please review my story. Thanks!


End file.
